1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which variably applies power-save mode entering time of the image forming apparatus according to use by a user, a control method and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints print data generated at a terminal apparatus such as a computer onto a printing medium. An example of the image forming apparatus includes a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) integrating the functions of those mentioned above.
Meanwhile, for preventing unnecessary power consumption, the image forming apparatus is turned from a standby mode to a power-save mode when it is kept being on without being used for a predetermined time. In power-save mode, operation of user interface (UI) may be stopped, or clock speed of the CPU may be slowed down to reduce power consumption.
However, since the time to be elapsed until power-save mode (or standby time) is generally preset by a user or a manufacturer, inefficiency may be generated depending on the user's pattern of using the apparatus or a specific circumstance. To be specific, since wake-up time is consumed when the power-save mode is changed to normal mode, it can be inefficient when the relatively short time is set to be elapsed before entering power-save mode as the power-save mode is entered frequently, thus increasing waiting time. On the other hand, if the time set to be elapsed before entering power-save mode is too long, power-save mode is barely entered and the purpose of power saving is not met.